Nightmares of the Wrath
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Sequel to The Wrath's Revenge. A few months after the evil lava possessions, the crew tries to put the traumatic events behind them. But they find out that it's not over yet when they start to have nightmares that get worse as they increase. Will Jake and his crew escape the Wrath for good, or will the Wrath take over their little minds?
1. Prologue

**Helloooo, fanfiction nurses! Here is the sequel of 'The Wrath's Revenge! You thought this whole drama was over, didn't you? Well, think again, because it's not over yet for Jake and his friends. There will be a series of nightmares for them and it's hard for them. There may be some guest stars from Disney Channel and/or Nickelodeon. Warning: Some nightmares might be disturbing and horrendous. But for now, here is the prologue. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior**

Prologue

_"JAKE! IZZY! CUBBY! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE PRICKS!"_

_Peter's raging voice frightened the young pirate crew as they hid from him. They had tried to find out what happened to him by searching in his room. But unfortunately, he had caught them… again. Now they were hiding in a closet, hoping that Peter wasn't close._

_"WHEN I FIND YOU ALL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! MAYBE THEN, YOU'LL THINK TWICE ABOUT SNOOPING AROUND IN MY ROOM WHILE YOU ROT IN HELL!"_

_Okay, scratch that. He was close. Okay, scratch __**that**__. He was __**really **__close. Izzy and Cubby snuggled up close to Jake as he had his arms wrapped around them. He wanted to protect them from Peter, but there was no doubt that Peter would find them. "Don't worry, guys… it-it'll be okay… Peter won't really kill us. He's just… blowing off some steam…" He tried to assure his friends._

_His friends smiled at him, for they knew he could always be certain and brave about things. But deep down, Jake was even more afraid then Izzy and Cubby seemed to be. The way Peter was acting right now, it made him wonder if Peter really was going to kill them. __**He's just mad. **__Jake thought. __**He would never ever kill us. He'll probably give us a beating as punishment. Maybe we shouldn't have gone back in his room, for we knew what would happen… darn.**_

_As Jake thought this, he could hear Izzy and Cubby sobbing with fear. He held them closer and began shushing them quietly. "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you… I won't—"_

_"Think again, pirate brat!"_

_The three pirates jumped when they heard that sinister voice. They looked up, and to their horror, Peter was standing in the doorway. He sure looked furious, as if he was about to rip all three of them to shreds. Another thing was, that his eyes were not the same brown color they have always been… they were a dark red color, and they were glowing. Despite his angry look, his lips were curved into a devilish smirk. But that's not the surprising thing. The real shocker for the crew (Especially Jake) was, in Peter's hand, something they thought he would never ever use…_

_A gun._

_A black gun._

_A black pistol at least._

_"Prepare to die, you little weasels." Peter hissed as he raised the pistol. Right in front of Jake, who tensed up. Izzy and Cubby started to cry again, pleading for Peter not to shoot. Peter just laughed evilly. "Oh, don't think I won't pull the trigger. I wouldn't have to do this if you just stayed out of my room!"_

_"Peter please." Jake spoke up. "We're ever so sorry. We won't go into your room without your permission ever again—"_

_"SHUT UP!" Peter shouted. "It's too late for 'sorry' Jake. You all are gonna pay for this… with all of your lives…"_

_Now Jake had tears streaming down his cheeks. How could all of this have happened? Why did it happen? What did they do to deserve this? Jake winced in pain as Peter slammed the barrel of the pistol on top of his head, causing him to fall over. "Any last words before I end all of you?" Peter asked, his voice getting a bit demonic. Jake rubbed his head—the spot where Peter hit him—and looked at his friends, who were still crying. Peter growled. "Shut up you little crybabies!" He began to aim the gun at Jake, who just laid there, too afraid to move._

_"Peter…" Jake started. "I hope you know—"_

_"Too slow, Jake."_

_With that, Peter pulled the trigger three times._

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Jake woke up panting.

He looked around to see that he was not in the closet, but in his room… in his bed. He sighed with a mix of relief, and frustration.

"Another nightmare…" he muttered, getting out of bed. He figured that he need some fresh air, so he decided to go outside, but not before checking up on Izzy and Cubby, making sure that they were sleeping peacefully. As the pirate boy walked outside, he couldn't help but feel a lot better as a breeze gushed by him. He sighed. This was the fourth nightmare he's had in a row. These nightmares he and the crew have been having have been getting worse and worse.

"Oh boy..." Jake sighed again. "Why do we have to have these nightmares? Why won't the wrath just leave us alone?"

**Uh oh! It looks like Jake had a nightmare. But it wasn't the first one he had. The first official chapter will take place a week before the prologue, so this is like an in between moment. Also, as I update this story, and 'Jake & Tori Stories', I'll answer any questions you guys have in concern of any of my stories. Until then, see you guys later... and review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: A new day

**Hey! Here is the next chapter. I'm also working on the next chapter for 'Jake & Tori Stories' so I should be able to put it up sometime this week since I'm out of school of the summer. Anyways, I'm going to make some things clears for my reviewers so far**

**mr cartoon: Sure, I'll answer any questions concerning your story request.**

**Silvermist475: Yes, Amelia. Jake's nightmare was **_**just **_**a nightmare. He didn't really die in real life.**

**Amber: Did I really do a good job at scaring you? Sorry for that.**

**lacywing: Ryoko, life is treating me fairly as of now. Ramona, sorry to scare you, but don't worry, it was just a nightmare. And Peter, try not to be a victim of Ramona's wrath. Don't let her use her ying yang whip AND the belt on you... or any of her magic. (At least try not to)**

**Everyone: Listen. I apologize if the nightmares that the crew will have are a bit too frighting and scary, but I already warned you in the prologue that they would be, so you should expect them to be like that. And I'm really used to writing these kind of stories, and I don't know why. (Please forgive me for this) So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It takes place before the prologue did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates (Blake, Lizzy, and Charlie if you don't know)**

Chapter 1: A new day

A few days earlier...

It was starting to be a bright and sunny day on Never Land and Pirate Island. The sun arose from it's slumber to shine on the islands. And it was going to be a great day, because Jake and his pirate crew were going on another adventure as a team after almost three months of not even going to Never Land, due to events that had happened a while back.

What are those events you ask? Well, it all started when Peter Pan returned once more to spend some time with the jolly crew. But he was acting strange. Being violent, abusing the young pirates whenever they did something wrong, and treating them as if they were nothing but small weak children. They later found out that is was the work of volcano lava that made him evil. Luckily, Jake and his friends had managed to get him back to normal by giving him a potion. It took a while for the three youngsters to heal from the injuries.

But it wasn't over yet when somehow, Jake was possessed by the lava. And that was bad for Izzy as she was the victim. Jake had shown her 'love' through pain and abuse, up to the point where he nearly assaulted her. Fortunately, Izzy managed to get Jake back to normal on her own by kissing him. Much like before, it had taken Izzy a while to fully heal from the abuse.

Even after that, the crew was still emotionally broken after those events. They can't seem to take their minds off of the traumatic memories. They decided to take a long break from Never Land to try to cope. So now, they had hoped that exploring Never Land would make them forget all about the evil lava possessions.

The crew had started to wake up to the suns light. Jake was the first to get out of bed to look out the window. He smiled, and turned to his friends. "Good morning, crew." He greeted as they got up. "Today is a new day."

"Every day is a new day, isn't it?" Cubby asked. Jake nodded. "Yeah, but what makes this a new _special _day. Because, we finally get to go on another adventure as a team again. After all the drama with the evil lava possessions." Izzy and Cubby frowned when he said, for they were still shaken by them. Skully however, was confused. "Lava possessions? What in the crackers are you mateys talking about?"

Jake sighed. They had never told Skully of the events. The had never though to do so. But they knew that he had to know sooner of later. So Jake decided to explain everything, including his possession by the lava. This left Skully in shock. "Wow. It must've been hard to tell anybody about all of that. So Peter did all that to you mateys while I was away on vacation with Winger?" Jake nodded. Now Cubby had a question. "Wait a minute. So Jake... _you _were the one that beat up Izzy when we found her in the room all battered and bruised?" Jake nodded again, feeling guilty. "Aw coconuts." Cubby shook his head sympathetically. "Was it hard to control?"

"Yes."

"Wow.

"You know, let's not talk about this anymore okay. Let's just focus on going another adventure for today."

So after a quick bath, and breakfast, the crew was ready.

"Is everybody ready?" Skully asked.

"I've got my sword." Jake said, holding up his wooden sword, the one Peter Pan gave him.

"I've got my map." Cubby added, holding up his map.

"And I've got my pixie dust." Izzy finished, holding her pack of pixie dust around her neck. "The fairies gave it to me so that we could use it to fly, but only for emergencies."

"Yo ho, let's go!" Jake announced.

And so, the merry crew of Never Land Pirates set off on their pirate ship, the Buccaneer (Bucky for short), singing their favorite traditional adventure song:

_**Yo ho, mateys away**_

_**There'll be treasure and adventure today (Let's go)**_

_**Heave ho, here we go**_

_**Together as a team**_

_**Jake and the Never Land Pirates... and me!**_

As the crew made it to Never Land (It wasn't a far sailing). The first thing they saw was something they didn't want to see...

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jake and his Never Land freak friends..." Blake, the leader of the Dark Pirates and Jake's evil counterpart, hissed.

"Haven't seen them in a long time..." Lizzy, Izzy's evil counterpart, added.

"Yeah, and that long time was a good time too." Charlie, Cubby's evil counterpart, finished.

Jake groaned in frustration. If there had to be anything to mess up this new day, it had to be the Dark Pirates. The evil pirate crew were unaware of the reasons of why they hadn't seen Jake and his crew in a while, but they didn't care. What mattered was that they thought that they were finally rid of the, as they called them, 'weak pirate punks'. "Ahoy, Blake." Jake greeted with almost no emotion, but had a hint of disgust in his voice. "You guys probably thought we were gone for good, didn't you?"

Blake chuckled. "Yes, we did. You and your crew have been... away for a while. At first we were happy... but it had gotten a little boring here on Never Land without you guys to bother... what happened to you...?"

Jake simply answered. "We had some... difficult problems at Pirate Island..." Blake knew that there was more than what Jake had said. Whatever the problems were, they must have been bad.

"What kind of problems?" Blake asked.

"None of your business!" Jake shot back, not wanting to tell the villain about the evil lava possession, knowing that he would probably laugh at them. Blake smirked. "Oh come on, Jakey. You can tell me and my friends, and maybe we can help you-"

Now Jake was mad. Help them?! Why would Blake, of all people, want to actually _help _Jake with something? "I don't need your help!" Jake snapped. "We don't need it! Why do you want to help us? Why would you help _anybody?! _You and your crew are nothing but a bunch of evil pricks that would never _**ever**_be willing to help someone with their problems. If there was, it would obviously be someone evil like you!"

Although Blake was surprised at Jake's mini rant, he didn't show it. In fact, he knew that Jake was right. He would never help anybody in a situation, unless it was someone evil. But after hearing Jake say 'difficult problems' he knew that something had been wrong at the time... and he had to know...

The two equivalents stared at each other for about five more seconds before Jake started to leave, and told the Dark Pirates this: "Please, don't bother us. It's a new day, and we'd like to keep it at a nice range... oh yeah, _don't _called me 'Jakey'!"

With that, Jake left Shipwreck Beach, and into the forest, with his pirate crew behind them. Blake stared at them until he could see them no more, and then turned to his own pirate crew. "There's something up with Jake and his friends..." He stated, and then quickly added.

"And we're gonna find out..."

Meanwhile with Jake and his friends...

"Darn Blake..." Jake muttered as they walked deeper and deeper into Never Land. "It's okay, Jake..." Izzy assured him. "Don't let him get under your skin."

"But he always has to be so nosy all the time." Jake complained.

As the crew walked deeper into the forest, they heard singing. They listened carefully until all of a sudden, three young woman appeared in front of them. One was wearing a blue dress, and had brown hair. Another was wearing a black dress, and had dark hair with blue-green streaks. The last one was wearing a pink dress, and had red hair. Their singing was beautiful and soothing to the pirates.

**_Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings  
__The Never Land Pirates have returns  
__To join in peace and harmony  
__Fairytales and miracles  
__Are what we're singing for  
__Our dear little pirates friends  
__To explore the land once_ more**

As the girls finished, the crew clapped. "That was phenomenal singing, fair maidens." Jake complimented. The girls giggled.

"Thanks, Jake." Said the girl in the blue dress. "We just love to sing."

"Where have you guys been?" The girl in the black dress asked. "We haven't seen you in forever." the girl in the pink dress added.

"Well, we thought that we would take a break..." Jake answered. That was mostly true, since they did take a bit of a break... okay, maybe it wasn't _a bit_ of a break. "Well, you sure took a long break from Never Land..." One of the girls said quietly. The pirates frowned a bit. They had no idea how the people on Never Land had missed them so much. "We really missed you..."

_Wow... _Jake thought. _I thought they would have known that we took a break... but do they have to know why... I hope not..._

After talking for a while, the three girls left, singing their hearts out, and the pirate crew continued to explore.

It was a long day for them, as they nearly walked all over never in hopes of finding something new. But, even after being away from Never Land for nearly three month, it was still the same old island that they've always walked upon. But fortunately, exploring Never Land did in fact, make them forget all about the evil lava possessions. That is... until later that night when they got home. They were getting ready for bed.

"Aw coconuts. What a long day..." Cubby breath out as he climbed into bed.

"It sure was..." Izzy agreed.

"It was a new day for us, and now it's time to get some shut eye, in order to get ready for tomorrow..." Jake announced. With that, everybody said their good nights, and after Izzy and Cubby fell asleep, Jake whispered soothingly:

"Sweet dreams."

Little did he know, that their dreams, and his dreams as well, wouldn't be so sweet at all...

**Ooh! Well, it looks like Jake and his crew are going to have a rough night, but at least day had a good day, right? Anyways, do you think Blake and his crew will find out why Jake and his crew have been gone for a while? Tell me in a review. And do you know who those singing girls were? I'll give you a hint: They're from Nickelodeon... if you can guess them right, I'll give you virtual gold doubloons in the next chapter. Also, that song they sung was a snip from 'A New Day is Dawning' from Kingdom Hearts. I changed some of the lyrics to fit the chapter. It's not perfect though. (Please forgive me) Anyways, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: The nightmares begin Part 1

**Hey everybody. As you know, today is the premiere of the new JATNLP episode. 'Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle'! I'm actually going to watch it when it comes on. It's going to be a blast! Anyways, here is chapter 2. This is where the nightmares begin, so you better brace yourselves. Jake, Izzy, and Cubby each have a different nightmare, so it'll be split up into three parts, starting with Jake. Also... it's time for questions answering!**

**mr** **cartoon**_:_** Hmm... I'll see what I can do with Jake's rage when I get to the story. By the way, while you didn't know their names, you did get it right when you said the three girls from last chapter were from Victorious, so I'll give you virtual gold doubloons as credit (Gives mr cartoon gold doubloons)**

**lacywing: Yep, that was the three main girls from Victorious (Except for Trina), Ryoko. Here are your gold doubloons. (Gives Ryoko gold doubloons)**

**Everybody: The three main girls were just themselves. They weren't playing their characters or anything, just to clear that up for some of you. **

**Anyways, enjoy! Warning: These nightmares may be disturbing for some viewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 2: The nightmares begin Part 1

_Jake could tell that he was dreaming. How? Well, mostly because he was underwater and he was breathing without the need of oxygen. It was a strange feeling for Jake as he swam about the Never Seas._ _He swam in loops and around rock, waving at fish and other sea creatures. "Yo ho! This is awesome!" he exclaimed as he swam up to the surface. Doing so, he heard giggling._

_Girls giggling to be exact. Jake looked around to find that he was at Mermaid Lagoon, and surrounding him were a bunch of mermaids. There were a lot more of the mystical creatures of beauty than Jake ever seen. Some of them, he didn't even recognize._

_"Jake! Come here and meet our new friends!" One voice called out. Jake smiled as he recognized that voice. Marina was sitting on a rock, motioning for him to come over to her area. Jake swam over to her and sat next to her. "Girls." Marina called out to the other mermaids, who turned to her. "This is my friend, Jake." Jake waved at the mermaid. One mermaid, who was blond and had a blue tail with a matching tank top swam up to him._

_"It's nice to meet you, Jake." she greeted. "My name's Bridgit."_

_"It's nice to meet you too, fair maiden." Jake greeted back, taking her hand and kissing it. Bridgit giggled with glee. "Oh you're such a gentlemen." she complimented. Jake blushed. "Gosh. Thanks."_

_Another mermaid, one with red-brown hair, and a pink tail (with a matching tank top) swam next to Bridgit. "Hi." she greeted. "My name's Debby. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jake did the same as he did to Bridgit as another mermaid swam up to him. This one had short blond hair, and a platinum tail. "Howdy do!" she greeted. "My name's Miley. It's nice to be here in Never Land."_

_Soon, a few more mermaid came over to greet Jake. Their names where Selena, Demi, Laura, and Raven. Selena had brown hair and a green tail and matching tank top, Demi had blonde hair and a purple tail and matching tank top. Laura had brown hair with lighter brown highlights, and a red tail with a matching tank top. Raven had dark brown hair, and an orange tail with a matching tank top. As much as Jake was delighted to see new mermaids, he couldn't help but feel but the girls were nice... a bit **too **__nice. _

_Suddenly, the girls began to splash him with water, in which he started to laugh as he got wet. But the laughter suddenly turned into yelps of pain when all of a sudden, his skin started to burn. He looked at his arm to see that his tanned skin was bubbling and turning red, and it was burning too. And it that wasn't bad enough, it felt like his whole body was burning. He jumped around yelping as the burning got worse. The mermaids started to laugh, but it wasn't cute giggling... it was cruel cackling._

_"Oh what's wrong Jake?" Marina asked even though she didn't have any worry in her voice. "What's happening to me?!" Jake shrieked. Every part of his skin was blood red, throbbing, and burning. Marina grinned. "Oh it's just a little burn."_

_"The water we splashed on you wasn't water at all." said Selena._

_"It was acid." Laura added._

_Jake was horrified. Acid? He may have never understood the use of acid, but he knew very well that it burns. "But don't worry, it's not the kind that burns your skin **off.**" Marina assured him, even though her voice wasn't as assuring. "Why... why would you do this to me?" Jake asked in a small voice. Why would such sweet mermaid do something so horrid? He didn't understand. The answer he had gotten surprised him._

_"We were just following our masters orders..." Bridgit was the one to answer that._

_Jake was puzzled. Master? Who was their master? The last time he checked, these girls didn't really have anybody to take orders from. "Um... who is your master...?" Jake asked, afraid of the answer. The mermaids looked at each other, when Marina spoke. Her answer had surprised Jake even more._

_"Why, Peter Pan of course."_

_"WHAT?!" Jake shrieked in surprised. **Peter Pan?!**_ _Peter Pan was the one that told the mermaids to splash Jake with acid?! Why would he do that? Peter is such a nice, caring, and fun loving boy. He would never send the mermaids to hurt Jake like this. So what was going on?_

_Jake backed away from the mermaids, and back into the water. He swam as fast as he could, to get away from the 'sweet' mermaids. Even in the water, the burning on his skin wouldn't subside. **What's going on? **Jake thought as he swam. **First the mermaids splash me with acid, and now they tell me that Peter Pan told them to do it? It can't be possible. It totally can't be possible. There has to be some sort of explanation for**_** this-**

_Jake was snapped out of this thoughts when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, and pulled out of the water. Jake tried to pull out his sword, but the pain of the burning on his arm prevented him to doing so. Slowly he turned his head to see who had grabbed him..._

_"Peter?" he asked in disbelief. Yes, it was indeed Peter Pan that had pulled Jake out of the water, and was now flying him back to shore. Shipwreck Beach to be exact. "Gosh, Peter. Thanks for saving me. You won't believe that the mermaids threw acid on me! Now look at me!" Jake pointed to the redness on his arms and face. "And then they said that you told them to do so. Can you believe that?"_

_Peter had set Jake down on the sand and smirked, making Jake a bit uncomfortable. "Why of course I can believe that..." Peter replied. "Because I actually did so..." _

_... Jake was dumbfounded and confused. Peter actually ordered the mermaids to burn his skin with acid? What in the world? "You're joking right?" Jake asked for reassurance. Peter chuckled and replied. _

_"No."_

_Jake was even more horrified than before. Peter started to advance towards Jake, who started to step back. "But Peter... why?" Jake asked. Peter laughed. "Because you're nothing but a weak nuisance!" Peter snarled. "A stupid little kid. You and the others were being a bunch of spoiled brats! You kept getting everything, all the praise and glory. IT DROVE ME CRAZY! So since you're so high and mighty, I'm going to bring you down and weak." With that, Peter took out his dagger and pointed it at Jake's throat. "What happened to Izzy and Cubby?" Jake asked again._

_PUNCH!_

_"Wow, you ask too many gosh darn questions..." Peter complained after hitting Jake in the arm. Jake fell in the sand, rubbing his sore arm, which was already in pain due to the burning, but Peter punching it caused the burning to increased. "But as for that question, the fairies and the Indians are taking **good **care of them."_

_The way Peter said 'good' was all Jake needed to know that they were being tortured by the fairies and Indians. _

_Without warning, Peter grabbed Jake by his shirt and made a small cut on his neck. Blood immediately started to run out. Jake felt tears running down his cheeks as he looked at Peter._

_There was something wrong about the way Peter was looking._

_For one thing, Peter had a sinister smile on his face. A smile that said: "You're going to die, weakling." Another thing, was that Peter no longer had a bright twinkle in his eyes... they had malice and evil in them, and if that wasn't frightening enough, his eyes were glowing dark red... menacing red._

_"You know... you're going to regret the day you were born..." Peter whispered evilly._

_With that, Peter swiped his dagger across Jake's throat, causing blood to spill out. Jake gasped in pain, and Peter dropped him back into the sand. Jake touched his burning throat, but had gotten his hand covered in blood. He looked up at Peter, who was laughing evilly. "You're lucky I didn't cut you deep, or else you'd be dead by now." Jake looked at him in confusion, until he touched his throat again, and realized that the cut wasn't deep at all. It just really really hurt. Jake tried to crawl away. To get away from Peter. But unfortunately, Peter grabbed the boy again._

_"Going somewhere, kid. Heh, heh, heh. I don't think so." Peter hissed. "You're going to take your beating like the twelve-year-old you are!"_

_Jake was even more terrified than before. First Peter slits his throat, and now he's going to beat the young child. The boy tried to get away from Peter's grasp, but the fifteen-year-old had a strong grip. So he figured that he only had one other thing to do:_

_"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! HE-" It sounded more like a hoarse whisper due to his cut throat_

_"**Shut up!**" Peter snapped. "Unless you want people to witness your beating and possible death, you keep your little mouth shut, or else. Got it?!" Jake nodded weakly, and Peter smirked. "Good boy. Now lets proceed with this."_

_Jake sobbed silently. How could Peter be so heartless? How could he be so cruel? How did he turn into such a monster?_

_What was going on?_

_Jake continued to sob as Peter raised his fist, and brought it down with full force on his chest._

**_PUNCH!_**

**_"OWWWWWWW!" _**_Jake hollered. "I told you to keep shut!" Peter growled, giving Jake another punch. Jake doubled over in pain... well, the best that you can while being held up by your shirt. Peter pushed Jake up onto a rock, and left him there. "Don't you move, Jake. I'll be right back. If you try to get away, you don't even want to know the consequences..." Peter threatened before flying away... leaving Jake on the rock... frightened, abused, and emotionally broken..._

**_What happened to Peter?_**_ Jake thought miserably. **I hope it's not the evil lava possessions again... what could be going wrong... what?**_

_Jake looked around himself, and got up. He knew that Peter told him not to move, but he had to get away. He had to find Izzy and Cubby. He had to make sure they're okay. So, after making sure that nobody was looking, he began to ran into the forest._

**_Peter's probably gonna murder me for this. But I'm doing this for a good reason..._**

**Oh... poor Jake. Peter hurting him out of jealousy. I wonder myself where the mermaids got acid, though. Anyways, next chapter we'll go into Izzy's nightmare, and then Cubby. But we'll get back to Jake... if I can work it out. Also, I believe you know who those mermaids were, besides Marina. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: The nightmares begin Part 2

**Hi. It's Saturday, and I've decided to write the next chapter of 'Nightmares of the Wrath'. In this, we'll see Izzy's nightmare, so you had better prepare yourself for a major scare (unless you're brave enough to get past the scariness). Now it's time for more question answering:**

**mr cartoon: Songs? Hmm... I'll see if I can find any songs to fit the characters... and I noticed that you called me Nezzie instead of Nellie.**

**lacywing: Ryoko, you are correct yet again. I didn't promise any virtual gold doubloons for that one, but if you want any, just let me know. **

**Jordan: Thank you for liking my videos on Youtube. What was your favorite part?**

**KarateGirl00: You are correct. But just to let you know, the girl were just themselves, and not their characters from the shows they star in.**

**Silvermist475: Sorry to scare you. Yes Amelia. Jake is still alive, but he's still dreaming. In this chapter, we're going into Izzy's nightmare.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: This contains abuse of eleven-year-old girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 3: The nightmares begin Part 2

_Izzy was walking towards a small little land full of fairies. Pixie Hollow to be exact. She had been asked to visit the land for something special, but she didn't know what it was. It was suppose to be a surprise. She began to wonder what is was. It must have been something extra special. As Izzy got closer to the small fairy village, she couldn't help but noticed that it looked a little... dimmer than usual._

**_That's odd._**_ Izzy thought. **It seems somewhat dark around Pixie Hollow. Shouldn't I see the lights of the fairies. Perhaps they're all asleep. But it's daytime, so that wouldn't be likely.** Little did the pirate girl know, that what she was about to see as she got closer, was going to terrify her. After Izzy had pull back some leaves to reveal Pixie Hollow, she gasped at the sight before her._

_On ground, were fairies everywhere. Very few of some looking weak, and while most of them seemed dead. None of them had their lights that kept them alive. Izzy was horrified as she walked across the land, being careful not to step on any fairies. As she did so, she noticed that one fairy was alive, and looking at all the fairies on the ground. She recognized that fairy anywhere._

_Tinker Bell._

_"Tinker Bell?" Izzy called to her. Tink turned to the eleven-year-old with tears in her eyes. It saddened Izzy to see the little fairy in this state. What had happened to Pixie Hollow? What? "Tink? What happened here?" Izzy asked. Tinker Bell started to talk in her fairy language, but unfortunately, Izzy couldn't understand what Tink was saying. All she could hear was bells._

_"Gosh, Tink. I don't know what you're saying. I sure wish that there was a way, though."_

_But it seemed that Tink couldn't hear Izzy as she was looking horrified at something that was behind Izzy. The girl took notice and asked what was the matter, and Tinker Bell pointed behind Izzy. The pirate girl slowly turned around, expecting a monster of some sort. But it wasn't that. Behind her was..._

_"Jake?" Izzy asked._

_Yes, it was indeed Jake that was standing behind her. Unlike Tink who was terrified, Izzy hugged Jake in delight to see him. "Oh, Jake! Thank goodness you're here. It's terrible. Almost all the fairies here are dead! Except for Tinker Bell. I don't know what happened but what can we do?" When Izzy looked up at Jake, somewhere wasn't right about the way Jake was looking at her._

_First of all, the way Jake was smiling, it was an evil and devious smirk. Second of all, his eyes were no longer that emerald green color... they were glowing a dark and villainous red. Izzy was starting to become very uncomfortable. What was wrong with Jake? Either he was possessed by the devil, or this was not him at all. "Jake..." Izzy started quietly. "Are you okay...?" Jake chuckled evilly. "Oh I'm fine. And I know how solve this problem..."_

_With that, Jake started to kiss Izzy... rather forcefully. Izzy was surprised. This kiss came out of nowhere, and was become more forceful every second. The pirate girl attempted to pull herself away from Jake, but he put his arms around her waist and began to squeeze. Izzy felt like she was going to suffocate so she tried once again to pull away from Jake, to no avail. After about a minute, he stopped, dropping Izzy on the ground. The girl was gasping for breath. "What... what was that for...?" Izzy whispered._

_Jake laughed. "I did that because I love you..."_

_Izzy was even more surprised. **He loves me? **She thought. **Well, of course he loves me. We're friends and- wait! What if it isn't that friendship love? What if it... is that evil, abusive, love sick, and romantic love? Oh no! Please don't let it be the evil lava possessions. Please don't let it be that. **Even though Izzy wasn't exactly sure if that was the case, she knew that she had to get away from Jake. So without hesitation, she got up, and ran, again being careful not to step on any of the dead fairies. _

_"Where are you going, sweetheart?" Jake called as he ran after her. Izzy screamed for help, hoping to find someone. Anybody! "Screaming won't do you any good, Iz. You know I'm going to catch you either way." She heard Jake call again. The eleven-year-old continued to run to where ever she could find to hide from Jake. She kept looking over her shoulder to make see how far Jake was behind her. But every time she did, it seemed that Jake was closer and closer to her._

_After a while, Izzy stopped running to catch her breath. Panting, she looked behind once again to see that nothing was behind her._

_Nothing._

_Nothing at all._

**_It looks like I lost him._**_ She thought as she looked in front of her. While she was glad that Jake was nowhere in sight, she had the feeling that he was still somewhere near... still looking for her... still following her... **I still have to get away. I can't sit here forever.**_

_Looking around one last time, Izzy began to run again. But she she only made it about six steps before someone suddenly jumped in front of her from the trees. Izzy shrieked in surprise and fell over. Her heart was beating fast, as if it was going to burst out of her chest. Recovering, she looked up at the person that was in front of her... Jake._

_"Jake! Please don't do that." Izzy said as she got up. Jake smirked. "Sorry, honey. But I couldn't let you get away. Now, let's have some fun... some **abusive **fun..."_

_The second Jake said that, Izzy tried to run away once again, only to be grabbed by her arm. "Don't run away, Izzy darling. I want you to feel this pain I give you, and if you cooperate, you'll end up loving it..." Jake hissed in her ear. Izzy could feel tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry right now, but she was so scared and terrified. Tears began to fall as Jake dragged her away to who knows where..._

**_How did I get myself into this?_**_ Izzy thought miserably._

_It was only a matter of time before Jake had finally stopped to where his destination was. Izzy looked around. It seemed that they were in an underground room, being that there was no light, or windows. **Where are we? **Izzy thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was roughly thrown to the ground. She looked up to see Jake walking over to a wall. To her horror, hanging on the wall, were whips, belts, straps, and other leather things. Jake was scanning over the torture devices, trying to pick which one to use._

_"Which one to use..." Jake muttered. "There's so many wonderful choices, but I can only choose one for now..." Izzy was getting more and more scared. Jake was planning to abuse her, and she wasn't doing anything. She considered running away again, but she knew that Jake would just catch her again. So she continued to watch Jake scan over the torture devices, until he grabbed a black leather belt. Izzy gulped. "This one will hurt a lot..." Jake assured her. "But it'll get worse later on..." he added that with a chuckle._

_With that, Jake suddenly grabbed Izzy and carried her over to the center of the room, where chain cuffs where hanging from the ceiling. With a bit of struggling, Jake had manage to chain Izzy's wrist above her head. Now Izzy was hanging from a ceiling, her feet barely touching the ground. She looked over at Jake, who was smirking again. "There. Now you can't get away for good. You're mine now, princess." he hissed, raising the belt. Izzy started to sob again, which pleased Jake. "Ha! You may cry now, but it'll get worse and you'll be wailing..."_

**_SNAP!_**

_Izzy cried out in pain when Jake slapped her on the side with the belt. This only brought more tears to her eyes. She turned away when Jake hit her again. This time on her stomach. "Jake... please stop... please..." Izzy sobbed with mercy. Jake only laughed. "You want to stop already? But we've only just begun... it'll be over quick, princess." Izzy sighed through her tears, knowing that this was going to be take longer than how he put it._

**_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_**

_"Ow... ow... ow..." Izzy whimpered in between hits._

_"Yes... ha, ha, ha... that's right, sweetie...cry in pain... it really kills..." Jake whispered sinisterly in her ear as he continued to hit her with the belt. _

_After about seven minutes, Jake stopped. Izzy was relieved, but in pain. There were whelk marks on every inch of her body, including her face. She turned her head weakly to see Jake hanging the belt back on the wall, and walking back over to her empty handed. She was wondering why he hadn't picked up any of the other torture devices. She suddenly felt uncomfortable when Jake suddenly started to rub her back._

_"You know, you were really brave enough not to pass out during that belting." he said as walked around to face her. "But it wont be long before we move on. Until then, right now I'll guess I have to abuse you out of love with my bare hands. But first..." He then suddenly kissed her again. Just like before, it was forced upon her. She couldn't do anything about it this time due to being hanged by a chain. As he kissed her, Jake suddenly put his hands under her shirt. Izzy shrieked behind the kiss as he dug his nails into her skin, leaving bloody scratch marks._

_He continued to scratch her sides, while kissing her at the same time. Izzy could feel more tears in her eyes. **This is a nightmare. **Izzy thought miserably. After what seemed like... forever, Jake stopped kissing Izzy, and removed his hands from under her shirt. His fingertips had blood on them, but he simply licked the blood off, making Izzy cringe. "Now that wasn't so bad..." he whispered. Then he removed Izzy's bandanna, and pulled her hair loose. After doing so, he began to stroke her hair. _

_"You're so beautiful when your hair is down." Jake complimented. Izzy blushed a bit, until Jake suddenly began to sniff her hair. "And it smells good too." Izzy didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to be thankful or even more uncomfortable than she was before. But she didn't have time to respond to his compliments when he unchained her and started to leave the room. "Hold on, love bug. I'll be right back. Don't move, or else there'll be consequences..." Jake warned before walking up the stairs.  
_

_Now, Izzy was alone. She was glad that Jake was gone for a while, but she knew that he would come back... to give her more pain and abuse. Standing up, she walked to the stairs, and with some hesitation, walked up them. As soon as she had gotten to the top, she was outside. She looked around to see if Jake was around, and started to run to where she could go into hiding. She knew Jake told her to stay put, but she rather do anything else than to go through any more torture._

**_I have to get away from him. I have to get help from somebody. But_** **who?**

**... This is not my best chapter, and it wasn't really that... scary, but hear me out, I did the best I could. But I'll try to make the next chapter better than this. Poor Izzy, getting hurt by Jake out of love. Can you guess what happened to all the fairies (With the exeption of Tinker Bell)? And just to let you know, the three pirates will all have separate nightmares, and they might not have a connection until later on. So that was Izzy's nightmare, next we'll get to Cubby, and then back to Jake and so forth. I hope you guys at least enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4: The nightmares begin Part 3

**Hey guys! First off, I'm so sorry do taking forever to update. I needed a bit a a break. Here's another chapter for 'Nightmares of the Wrath'! Now, we're gonna take a look at Cubby's nightmare. And... well, that's it. But now I'm gonna respond to more reviews:**

**Miikaastarter221: Thanks for liking the previous chapter!**

**mr cartoon: Well... I wasn't thinking about putting Shawn in Cubby's nightmare before, but it would make a nice introduction to him.**

**Silvermist475: I'm afraid I can't PM due to reasons I can't tell... I hope you understand.**

**lacywing: Ooh... I see you're all surprised by the last chapter. Tell me in a review did exactly did surprise you. **

**Everybody: Remember the 'What Makes a Hero' ideas I had with two different plots? Well, I've decided that I'm going to do Plot 2 (the one with the dragon), and give you guys the chance to do Plot 1 (The one with Captain Hook). You can try and attempt it if you want. Just let me know in a review if you want to try and attempt it. Here is the plot again if you need to know again:**

**What Makes a Hero- Remember in 'Jake Saves Bucky' when Jake and his friends retrieve the missing piece of the Pirate Code Scroll? What if Captain Hook woke up before Peter could even grab the paper. What will the devious captain do to Jake and his friends?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Although I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 4: The nightmares begin Part 3

_Cubby walked around the Indian Camp. It seemed that the Indians were having a celebration of some sort. Although the little pirate boy wasn't so sure what it was for, but whatever the special occasion was, it was probably fun. **I wonder what's going on.** The little pirate boy thought. **I bet it's a birthday party for Princess Tiger Lily. Or maybe some sort of tradition. Oh well, whatever it is, it sure sounds fun.**_

_So, Cubby decided to walk up to the Indians to greet them. "Ahoy, Indians! It's me, Cubby. I see that you're having a celebration of some sort..."_

_But something about the way the Indians were looking at him, started to make Cubby uncomfortable. How? Well, they had crazy looks on their faces, as if they were about to attack any second. Another thing was that they had spears in their hands, the tips covered in blood. That was strange. Did they go hunting? If so, they must have been very savage._

_Now, all of a sudden, the Indians started to approach Cubby, causing him to step back. The pirate boy was now afraid. What was going on with the Indians? What? "Um... are you guys okay?" Cubby asked. The Indians snarled. "Must kill little pirate."_

_Cubby squeaked. Kill pirate? He was a pirate, which means that they were gonna kill **him! **But why? He hadn't done anything wrong, so why in the world would they want to kill them?_

_With a bit of hesitation, Cubby started to run away, with the Indians chasing after him. They had their spears raised at him, ready to throw. Cubby wasn't sure if he could even dodge them. He didn't even know if he could tell when they were going to throw. He just kept running into through the forest. The Indians were very close behind, so he tried to outrun them... to no avail. He wasn't sure where he was at in the forest, but he hoped to find Jake or Izzy somewhere._

_It felt like he was running for hours when he didn't see the Indians anymore. Maybe he did outrun them._

_Cubby sat on the soft grass, his back up against a tree. He sure was tired from running. **Aw coconuts.** He thought. **What is going on right now? The Indians wanna kill me for some reason. But what is that reason? What? I didn't do anything wrong. Are they just crazy or something? So there has to be some sort of explanation for this-**_

_Cubby didn't have time to finished his thoughts when all of a sudden, someone hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious._

_Some time later..._

_Cubby woke up with a start. The little boy had a massive headache, and he didn't know why. Then, he remembered the Indians chasing after him, declaring to kill him, but he didn't know what the reason was. Now, he found himself tied to a stake, and the Indians dancing around him, chanting in some strange language that Cubby couldn't understand. He also was that he was back in the Indian Camp once again._

_"What's going on?" Cubby thought out loud. He was really scared right now. Where the Indians planning to burn him? He hoped not._

_"Good work boys. Capturing the boy. Leave now so I can have a few words with him."_

_Now the pirate boy was confused. Who was this person? He didn't recognize it, but he could tell that it was a man. He watched as the Indians disappeared into the woods, and out of nowhere, the man appeared in front of him. But this seemed to be no ordinary man. For one thing, he seemed to be a shadow, completely covered in black. Another thing, and it was a freaky thing, the man's eyes were glowing dark red... and it was menacing. Cubby was even more scared than before._

_"W-W-W-Who a-a-are y-y-y-you...?" Cubby asked in fright. The man smirked. "My name is not important as of now. What's important it that I tell you what's going on..."_

_"Do you know why the Indians want to kill me?" Cubby asked again._

_The man hissed. "Well, I ordered them to bring you to me, but I'm not sure why they want to kill you though. I came to talk to you about... your problems..."_

_Cubby was even more confused than before. Problems? What problems? The man seemed to notice Cubby's confused expression. "I know what you're thinking. What problems am I talking about? Well, do you remember when Peter Pan abused you and your friends?" he asked. Cubby was shocked. "H-How did you know that?"_

_"I have my reasons." was all the man said before untying the blond boy. Cubby was relief that he was untied, but he was still pretty scared about what was going on right now. "A-A-Are you gonna kill me...?" Cubby asked timidly. The man smirked. "I shall do nothing of the sort..." _

_Cubby was relieved. This man sure seemed frightening, but he was glad that the man wouldn't even hurt him, let alone kill him. But unfortunately, his relief quickly turned into horror when the man said this:_

_"I'm going to finish the job that Peter Pan was doing; Beating the daylights out of you! Just like I did your two friends!"_

_Cubby gasped. There was another reason to find this man scary. Without hesitation, the little boy turned and ran away from the man, only to be cornered by the Indians. The man laughed evilly. "Tie him to the steak, but make sure that I have enough space to give the little brat pain." The Indians did so, Cubby was once again tied up. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he looked up at the man, who was cracking his knuckles. Without warning, the man sent a powerful blow to Cubby's stomach, causing the child to gasp and scream in pain. The man laughed evilly again, and did it again, only harder._

_"It really kills. Doesn't it kid?" he whispered sinisterly._

_Then he sent another. And another. And another. Soon, the Indians joined in, stabbing the child with their spears, but the cuts weren't very deep. Still, this was very painful for the child, and he didn't like it one it. "Please... please stop!" Cubby sobbed. The man just chuckled. "This is only the beginning boy..." he hissed._

_After what felt like, to Cubby, forever, the man and the Indians stopped their assault on the child. While Cubby was glad that they stopped, he was still very afraid, and in pain. There were cuts and bruises all over him. The man looked over the child with pleasure. "Let's let the boy rest for a while." He told the Indians. With that, the man and the Indians left._

_Now... Cubby was all alone._

_All alone._

_And afraid._

_The pirate boy continued to sob. Why would that evil man beat him up like that? Why would he try to do what Peter Pan did? He knew that this wasn't reality. He knew very well that this was a horrific nightmare, and he wanted out of it. He wanted to be back home on Pirate Island. He wanted Jake, Izzy, and Skully to be with him. He wanted comfort from his friends. He needed to hear their voices again. Something!_

**_Cubby. It's okay. Don't cry._**

_Cubby jumped when he heard that voice in his head. Who was it? It sounded very familiar. It sounded like a girl... with a soothing voice._

**_Yeah... it's gonna be alright, Cubby. You're gonna be fine. _**

_Now that was another voice that sounded familiar. It sounded like a boy... with an assuring voice._

**_We won't let that man hurt you anymore. You'll be safe with us._**

**_All you have to do is find us._**

**_But first you have to untie yourself._**

**_We would find you ourselves._**

**_But we want you to follow our voices._**

_While Cubby was confused, he decided to do as the voices said. But there was one problem. How was he gonna untie himself. He looked around for something useful until he spotted a dagger just a few feet away from it. Now, if only he could reach it._

_"Here. Let me help you."_

_Now who was that. That sounded like a girl. Cubby looked to see that indeed was an Indian girl with dark brown hair. He watched as she picked up the dagger, walked over to him, and cut the rope. Cubby again was relieved to be untied. "Gee; Thanks."_

_The girl smiled. "You're welcome." Then, another girl appeared beside the dark haired girl. This one had blonde hair. "I'm Miranda, and this is my friend Jennette . We saw that horrible man and the other Indians beat you up, so we thought that we should help you."_

_Cubby was grateful that there at least were **two **Indians that weren't crazy. "Wow. You girls are so nice." he complimented. Miranda and Jennette giggled. "Thanks, sweetheart." Jennette said. "You know, if I were you, I'd get outta here and to safety." She pointed to the woods. Cubby suddenly got nervous again. "But what if that man comes back?" he asked._

_Miranda gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry. We'll deal with them. Just go. You'll be fine."_

_Although he was still a bit unsure, he did what the girls said, and ran, bidding the Indian girls goodbye. He was sure he heard one of them say, "Cute boy."_

**_Those were sure nice girls. Now I've gotta find my friends. Hopefully that man doesn't find me first._**

**Poor little Cubby. Getting beat up by that man who should remain unknown as of now. And that was chapter 4. Sorry if it felt a bit short, but I'll try to make the next chapter a little but longer than this. I hope it was worth the wait. Also, do you know who those two Indian girls were? I'm sure you do. And as for that man, you don't know who it was (with the exception of mr cartoon of course) but you will find out in a future story (a request) Also, do you know who those voices that Cubby was hearing in his head were? Anyways, that's it for today. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Awakenings

**Hellooooo FanFiction people! First off, did you see the new JATNLP episode on Friday?**** I sure did. Anyways, let's move on to responding to reviews:**

**lacywing: Well, you are correct and Jennette's last name is spelled 'McCurdy', by the way. I see you know about Shawn as well.**

**mr cartoon: Well, I think Captain Hook would work with Shawn since they both are evil. And Shawn having a dark aura energy sounds like a great idea to use. You are also correct about the Indian girls and the voices.**

**JesusFreak93: I've noticed that you've changed your pen name. I like it. Also, I don't think I can ever PM again. I'm sorry, but I'm not suppose to tell why.**

**Everybody: In this chapter, we will be switching back in forth from Jake, Izzy, and Cubby's nightmares, but not for long until they wake up. Also, I've gotta new upcoming story. This time it's a Big Time Rush story. Here's the plot**

**The Fate of the Palm Woods- The villainous Dark Pirates find themselves in LA once again. Only this time at the Palm Woods apartments. Blake plans to take over the building, putting the residences in terror and fear. It's up to our favorite boy band to save the Palm Woods, and up to Kendall to save his sister Katie from becoming Blake's new princess.**

**Tell me in a review what you think. Of course I will get my other stories out of the way to write that.**

**So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates. Warning: May contain some words (I hope you know what I mean) But only in the nightmares.**

Chapter 5: Awakenings

Jake's Nightmare

**_If Peter finds me, he's gonna MURDER me. No. I'm serious. I really meant to say 'murder'. _**_Jake thought as he ran through the forest. His skin was still burning and his throat still hurt, but just a little less than before. He was hoping that Peter hadn't noticed that he was gone, but he was sure that he did. Now, he was trying to get as far away as possible from the boy, hoping to find Izzy and Cubby as well._

_It wasn't long until he found himself on Shipwreck Beach again. **How did I get back here?** He thought with wonder. It seemed that he hadn't left at all. But at least Peter hadn't known that he did... right?_

_"JAKE! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"_

**_Oh shoot!_**_ Jake thought miserably as he heard Peter's raging voice behind him. He turned to see the furious teen, and stepped back, only for Peter to grab him by his shirt. "Didn't I tell your ass to stay put?" Peter asked angrily. "But I did." Jake said quickly in defense. Peter's response was striking Jake across the face hard. "Don't play dumb with me!" the redhead snarled. "You may think that you didn't leave. But you did. And now you're gonna suffer the consequences..."_

_Jake gulped. This wasn't going to be good..._

Izzy's Nightmare

_"Oh sweetheart. When we get back to our place, I'm gonna punish you for running away..." Jake whispered sinisterly as he dragged Izzy back to the underground room. Unfortunately for her, he had caught her getting away. "Please, Jake. I'm so sorry." She kept telling him, but he simply ignored her apologies, telling her that "you should've known better"._

_Before they went down the stairs, Jake stopped before them. "Tell me, Izzy. Do you think that you could love anybody else?" He asked. Izzy was confused to why he would ask that, but she suppose that she should answer that anyways. Little did she know that her answer was going to enrage Jake a lot more than she would expect._

_"Well... yeah... I guess."_

_That wasn't the best answer in the world._

_"LIAR!" Jake shouted. With that, he threw Izzy down the stairs, causing her to scream in pain as she hit the hard, cold stone stairs. When she made it to the bottom, she was sure her wrist was broken If not sprained, being her wrist the first thing to hit the steps. Jake stormed down the stairs, and grabbed the poor girl by her hair, making her look at him. She thought she saw fire in his eyes, but not only that, also malice as well. "Don't you fucking lie to me!" he snarled. "You love me, and only me! Now, you're punishment will be even worse for saying that!"_

_Not only was Izzy surprised at Jake's sudden rage and use of words, but it seem that he was becoming a demon to her. An evil, malice, and monsterous demon. The twelve year old let go of the eleven year old and walked to the wall of torture devices. Izzy watched in defeat and helplessness as he grabbed a deadly looking whip._

_This was going to be horrifying..._

Cubby's Nightmare

_"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Cubby exclaimed as ran away from the Indians, who were chasing him. But it was just the Indians. That man was nowhere in sight. Perhaps he had sent them after him. He didn't know how they had found them, but all he knew was that he needed to get away from the native people._

**_Cubby. Continue to follow our voices. We'll take you to safety. We'll help you get away from the Indians._**

_There go those voices again. Cubby was sure they sounded like Jake and Izzy. But a lot more soothing and assuring. The small child continued to run as fast as he could until he could hear the Indians no more. He assumed that he had lost them. Panting, he sat on some soft grass to rest._

**_Continue to follow our voices. There's a chance the Indians will catch up to you._**

_The child knew that they were right. The Indians would once again find him and try to catch him. Hopefully they wouldn't. Hopefully._

_After resting for another minute, Cubby got up to run again, still following those helpful voices. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of him. Cubby instantly knew who it was..._

_This wasn't going to be pretty..._

Jake

_"PLEASE PETER! STOP! STOP! I'M SO SORRY!" Jake screamed in pain as Peter punch him over and over. This was making his skin burn all over again. The boy tried to get away, but no matter how hard he tried, Peter would continue to beat him. He almost felt like a bloody pulp. Peter grabbed Jake and slammed his head against a nearby rock. Jake groaned in pain as Peter picked him up again. There was only one other thing in Peter's eyes that made him scary, aside from the red glow and evilness... pure rage and hatred._

_"You'll be sorry when all of this is over..." Peter snarled as he sent another powerful punch to Jake's nose, breaking it and causing it to bleed. Jake screamed in pain once again. He wish that he could wake up from this horrific nightmare._

_He wished that this was over..._

Izzy

_"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Izzy sobbed as Jake whipped her over and over, leaving bloody whelk marks all over her body. The poor girl tried to get him to stop, but he just ignored her pleas and continued on. "I don't think you're sorry yet, my angel." Jake said sinisterly as he struck her as hard as he could. Izzy tried to protect as much of her body as she could, to no avail._

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

_That was the sound the whip made as it made fierce contact with Izzy's body. She continued to cry in pain. She wish she could just wake up._

_She just wishes that this was all over..._

Cubby

_"Please don't hurt me! Please..." Cubby begging with mercy as the man dragged him back to the Indian Camp._

_"Relax kid. I won't hurt you too damn much..." The man whispered as he threw the child down to the ground. Cubby looked up in horror when he saw the man take out a black gun. The man aimed it at the child, who cowered in fear._

_"Say goodbye, kid..." The man whispered before pulling the trigger..._

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed all three pirate kids as they jumped up in fright. They looked around, and then at each other. Each one could tell that the other had a very bad nightmare. "Crew, are you guys okay?" Jake asked. Izzy and Cubby looked down and said nothing, not really wanting to answer.

Jake looked at his friends with concern. They must've really had some bad nightmares. Then again, his seemed to be just as bad. He never had nightmares that often. It was no surprise that Cubby had one, considering he had a nightmare every now and then. Izzy also rarely had any nightmares, but not as rare as Jake. "Guys... it's okay. You can tell me..." Jake assured his friends. "I know that you had some sort of nightmare. Because I did too."

Izzy decided to go first. "Well... mine started as I was approaching Pixie Hollow... you know... where the fairies live... anyways, when I got there, it was terrifying site... all the fairies were dead... well, except Tinker Bell... I tried to find out what happened... when Jake showed up... and... and..."

Jake immediately knew what happened next. "It was evil lava possessed me, wasn't it?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Izzy nodded. "You know, I really don't wanna continue telling..." she whispered quietly. Jake understood. "Alright... what about you Cubby?"

The child took a deep breath, and started. "Well... the Indians were... chasing me... and then this man... beat me... but it wasn't Peter though... I don't know who the man was... he didn't say... and he was black... pitch black... and his eyes were red..."

Jake was a bit shocked. He wondered who that man was. Could it have been just someone from Cubby's imagination, or could that man be an actual person...? "How was yours, Jake?" Cubby asked. Jake really didn't want to talk about it, but he felt as if they should probably know...

"Well... I was swimming in the Never Seas... where I met up with Marina and some other mermaids I didn't know. Then all of a sudden, they started to splash me with what I thought was water... but it was actually acid!" Izzy gasped. "Yay hey, no way! Where did the mermaids get acid?" she asked in debelief. Jake shrugged. "That's something I'll never know. Anyways, my skin started to turn red and burn. I asked the mermaids what was going on, and they told me that Peter told them to splash the acid on me. At first I didn't believe it until I was confronted by Peter himself... and he actually ordered to mermaids to hurt me because he was jealous of us..."

To each other, the nightmares seemed to be very frightening for all of them. And the worst part was, they seemed very real, mostly because they all beat up in the nightmares. Now that's was something that could happen in real life... even if it did...

Jake noticed that Skully was still asleep. He must've not heard their screams when they woke up. Jake hoped that he was sleeping peacefully and not having any kind of nightmares of any sort. The boy looked out the window to see that the sun was rising. Well, at least they made it through the night...

"Crew... why don't we get some breakfast. You know, to ease ourselves from last night." Jake suggested. Izzy and Cubby nodded in agreement. That's when Skully woke up. "Good morning, mateys." he greeted. "Did ya have sweet dreams last night?"

Jake shook his head. "More like averaged." was his response, even though it was a lot worst than that. Skully was at first confused, but understood. So, the pirate crew decided to get out of bed and head out to get some breakfast. Little did they know, was the Dark Pirates were waiting for them outside... waiting for them to leave actually.

"Alright, crew..." Blake whispered to get his friends attention. "Once Jake and his crew leave, we'll go in and search for what had been going on and why they haven't been in Never Land for such a long time..."

**Oooh! It looks like Blake is really gonna find out what's going on with Jake and his friends. Do you think he'll find out? If so, tell me in a review. Also, since you guys are asking me question, I'm gonna ask you questions. A quiz to be exact. Q1: What exactly happened in the first chapter of 'Peter's Wrath'? (If you need to take a small peek at the chapter to help you, feel free to do so). If you get the answer right, I give you virtual gold doubloons in the next chapter. Well, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter for 'Jake & Tori Stories' will be up soon... See you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6: Searching the hideout

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of 'Nightmares of the Wrath'! This is when The Dark Pirates sneak into the Never Land crews hideout to find some answers. Will they find anything? You'll have to read to find out. Anyways, let's move on to responding to reviews.**

**mr cartoon: Minions, huh? Well, I see what I can do about that. It sounds like a good idea by the way.**

**Jordan: Don't worry, Jake and Izzy are fine. Thanks for liking the previous chapter.**

**Miikaastarter221: You are correct. Here's your gold doubloons. (Gives Miikaastarter221 gold doubloons)**

**JesusFreak93: Your welcome. I'm glad that you understand. Also, your answer for the first question is absolutely correct. Here are your gold doubloons. (Gives Amelia and Emily gold doubloons)**

**Everyone: For those who've not answered the question, you still have the chance. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 6: Searching the hideout

The Dark Pirates awaited the Never Land Pirates departure, so they could sneak in and find out what has been going on lately with them. But they seemed to be taking a long time to walk out. This was making Blake very frustrated. "Gosh! How long does it take these punks to get dressed in the morning?" he hissed in a whisper. "Relax, boss. They'll come out soon." Lizzy assured. Blake shot his friend a death stare. "_**Never ever**_call me 'boss'." he growled.

"Sorry." was the pirate girls response.

"Now shut up. We have to be quiet until they leave. Then, we're gonna sneak in their hideout, and start looking. There's something going on with them, and we have to find out."

The crew waited and waited, until finally Jake and his crew left on their ship, Bucky, not noticing the evil pirates. This gave the three the perfect chance to get in. Blake walked up to the Tiki statue, and pushed the tough down, activating the hideout door to open. The pirates walked through the door and into the hideout. This wasn't the first time that they've sneaked in their hideout. They've done it many times before.

"Already crew. Split up!" Blake ordered. With that, the three each walked into three different directions out through the hideout.

With Charlie...

The dark blond boy walked through a long hall. It seemed that the hideout was a lot bigger than before since the last time they have been here. But at least he remembered his way around. As he walked, he noticed that one of the doors to a room were open. Curious, he decided to look inside. Doing so, the first thing that caught his eye was a leather belt on the floor. Charlie picked it up and couldn't help but notice little red spots staining the belt.

"This is strange." he thought out loud. Why would there be red spots on a belt? And more importantly, what were those red spot? Clutching the belt, he ran out of the room to find his friends.

With Lizzy...

"How about their room first. I'm sure there's something there to help..." she wondered as she walked in the crews room. She began to look around until she saw a red stains on the floor. She immediately knew that is was blood, and shivered. She usually didn't mind blood, but there was something about this blood that made her uncomfortable. Walking over the blood stains, she noticed even more blood stains on Izzy's bed, but they were just tiny spots. Lizzy looked under the covers and pillows, until she noticed a small book under the pillow.

"Ooh, a diary..." she grabbed the diary and started to flip through the pages. She knew that diary's were supposed to be private, but she could really care less. She continued to look on until one particular entry caught her attention. Lizzy carefully started to read it.

_Dear Diary..._

_I..I just don't know what to do with Jake. He loves me, yet he abuses me like he hates me. I wish I knew what was going on. Everyday, it keeps getting worse and worse. Just yesterday, it got even more terrifying. Well, what happened was that I had a nightmare... of Jake abusing me, and he wanted to know about it. I refused to tell him until he got really angry. He decided to beat me with **my own ****hairbrush**_ _in order to get me to speak. Thankfully, Peter Pan came to find me, but I couldn't tell anybody that Jake did it, or else he would beat me again. I'm sure he would probably kill me too. This was all reminding me of when Peter became abusive and started hurting all of us. Jake was just a lot more savage and violent... at least that's how I see it. I just hope things will get better with Jake. Please, heavens. Please let Jake get better. I don't think I can take any more pain..._

_Yours truly... Izzy_

Lizzy almost couldn't believe what she had just read. So the jolly pirates had been abused during the time they've been away? Tucking the diary under her arm, she ran out of the room to find her friends.

With Blake.

"I know these hallways very well to find out what's going on around here..." the evil boy said to himself as he walked down a hall. Doing so, he opened the doors in the hallways. Soon, he opened one door and noticed something very unusual. He walked into the room, and what he saw almost made him puke.

One the bed, was blood. Almost everywhere. Now Blake was never bothered by the sight of blood. In fact, he loved blood. But for some reason, this was different. He felt as if... something was really wrong with this. The boy decided to take a closer look. Doing so, he noticed a bloodied dagger on the bed. He picked it up and inspected it. The blood was dry and nearly covered the whole dagger. (With the exception of the handle)

"BLAKE! BLAKE! Where the heck are you?! I've found something!" Lizzy's voice ranged in his ears. Groaning, his gripped the dagger and walked out of the room, where Lizzy had ran up to him. "You know. You don't have to yell!" he hissed. Lizzy ignored his comment and showed him Izzy's diary. "Read this. You'll never believe it when you see it."

Blake took the diary and read the page that Lizzy told him to read. After doing so, he was shocked. "Wow." was all he said before Charlie ran up to them, showing them the belt. "Hey guys. Look what I've found." Blake took the belt and inspected it. "Wow." he said again. "You know... I actually feel sorry for Jake... I mean... getting abused... now that really sucks... even for my standards..."

"Not to mention that Jake had been abusing Izzy out of love..." Lizzy pointed out.

"We have got to found out how this happened. We're gonna have to ask the punks themselves... if they don't want to tell, them we'll just have to force them to!" Blake announced. Lizzy and Charlie agreed. With that, the evil pirate crew walked out of the hideout, not before hiding the stuff they found. Blake hid the bloody dagger in his vest pocket, just in case Jake and his friends pretending that they didn't know what was going on.

They waited on Pirate Island for the Never Land crew to come back from their adventure. But it seemed that they have been on Never Land all day, and the Dark Pirates were getting tired of waiting. Charlie suggested that they go on Never Land themselves and find the jolly crew, but Blake refused, saying that he wanted to surprise them on their homes.

Meanwhile...

"Jake. Do you think tonight will be better than last night?" Cubby asked as they sailed back to Pirate Island. Jake had to think about it. Would they really have nightmares again? He hoped not. "Well... maybe if we think happy thoughts, we won't have any nightmares..." he answered, hoping that would be reassuring. They had a really long day, and they were tired.

As soon as they reached the island, they were about to go inside until someone called their names. "Hey! Jake! Izzy! Cubby!" Blake called as he and his crew walked towards them. Jake growled and took out his sword. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded. Blake held his hands up in defense. "Relax. We're not gonna fight you... not unless we need to... we just wanna talk..."

Jake lowered his sword a little, and eyed the evil crew carefully. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Answers." Blake replied. "You've all got some explaining to do."

**Uh oh! It looks like the Dark Pirates found out, but they want more information from Jake and the crew themselves. Do you think they'll tell? Let me know in a review. Anyways, here's my next question for you Q: What song did Jake sing to Izzy in the fifth chapter of 'Peter's Wrath'? Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And Don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7: Revealing the truth

**Hey guys! First of all, I want to thank you for the birthdays wishes on the 25th chapter of 'Jake & Tori Stories'. They were so kind. Second of all, we will once again get another brand new JATNLP ep! This time it's called: Sand Pirate Cubby & Song of the Desert! Third off, check out the new chapter of "Jake & Tori Stories'. Anyways, let's move on to responding to reviews.**

**mr cartoon: I think Peter and Jake using their fists would put a lot more action in it. I like that idea! Also, I didn't know that Shawn would have a mega flagship. Could you explain that a little more to me? Thanks. Also, you were right that the song Jake sang to Izzy was by Big Time Rush, so I'll give you gold doubloons for credit. (Gives mr cartoon gold doubloons)**

**JesusFreak93: Yeah, Lizzy knows that diary's are supposed to be private, but she doesn't really give a darn. And the song is called 'You're NOT Alone' (It's 'not' instead of 'never), but I'll give you gold doubloons for being close. (Gives Amelia and Emily gold doubloons to share).**

**Miikaastarter221: You are correct. Here are your gold doubloons. (Gives Miikaastarter221 gold doubloons)**

**shortchick2000: Your are also correct. Here are your gold doubloons. (Gives shortchick2000 gold doubloons)**

**lacywing: Well, happy belated birthday, Lacy. I haven't heard from you in a while. In case you didn't know, my birthday was Saturday. I'm 15 now. Also, you are correct about the song, Ryoko. (Gives Lacy, Ramona, and Ryoko gold doubloons to share)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 7: Revealing the truth

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, although he felt as if he already knew.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Well duh. The abuse and misery you suffered while you were away. It's pretty obvious." he replied.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were all shocked. The Dark Pirates had found out?! How?! They did everything they could to try and cover the abuse up, but now someone else had found out?! This day had just gone bad. Not only was Jake shocked, but really furious when he realized what they were doing on the island in the first place. "You were snooping around in our hideout again, weren't you?!" he demanded. The evil three grinned.

"Well, apparently, yes." Blake admitted. "But we did it for a good reason."

"Really? And what is that exact reason?"

Blake started to explained.

"We knew that you were all acting strangely when you refused to tell us why we haven't seen you in three months. So, when you left this morning, we slipped into your hideout to find clues. What we did find was blood... on a bed, a dagger, the floor, and on a belt. That's when we knew something bad was up. Thanks to Izzy's diary, we also found out _what _was up. But what we don't know is _how_ this crazy stuff happened. Now, we come to you to tell us! Spill. Now."

Jake almost couldn't believe what he had just heard. Those no good, cruel, and vicious pirates had found what happened, and now they wanna know how it happened. There was no way that he was going to tell them. Absolutely no way. "Never!" he refused. "We will never ever tell you! How do you even know for sure what happened?" Blake grinned and took out the bloody dagger, waving it in front of Jake's face. "Look familiar?" he asked. Jake was horrified. That sure did bring back painful memories.

_"Oh, so you're trying to be brave." Peter taunted. "If you're so brave, why don't you tell me why you and the other two were doing here in the first place." Jake knew that if he told Peter about the cure, Peter would never make him drink it. So he simply said: "No."_

_Peter was starting to fume. "No? NO?! You are going to tell me Jake. TELL ME!" Peter growled, shaking Jake a little. Jake was getting even more terrified, but he stood his ground. "Never." All of a sudden, Jake a felt a searing pain in his right arm. Jake looked at it and saw bright red blood emerging from a long cut, and it was flowing fast. Peter had cut him with the dagger. "Everytime you refuse to tell me, you will get cut. If you continue to refuse, I will slit your throat." Peter threatened, holding his dagger close to Jake's face. The young boy was even more scared, but he knew he couldn't tell Peter. But if he was going to die, he was going to die for his friends. **If I'm going to get cut up by a dagger. It's for Izzy and Cubby. I'm actually willing to get hurt to protect them.** Jake thought as he said: "I can't tell you."_

_That earned another slash to the arm, and for Jake to be thrown to the wall of the little announcement room. " You crazy boy!" Peter screamed then ripped Jake's vest off. Jake let out a yelp of surprise. "You had better tell me." Peter growled as he tugged at Jake's shirt. Jake just shook his head 'no', prompting Peter to remove his shirt. **Well, I may be getting hurt, but it's better than getting killed.** Jake thought as Peter held the dagger close to his throat._

_"You have one last chance to tell me." Peter growled. Jake struggled to get away from Peter's grasped, but ended up getting a slash on his chest. Jake screamed in pain, for the cut was huge and deep. "The more you struggle, the more cuts you get." Peter whispered. "And if you still refuse, you're little girlfriend is next." Jake gasped as he knew Peter was talking about Izzy._

_"No! Don't, please." Jake pleaded. "Then, tell me!" Peter yelled. Jake thought this was going way to far, so he just replied: "Okay... the reason we came here... is so-" Jake stopped when he felt the jar of the cure slipped out of his hand, and fall down the bleachers. "No!" Jake shouted as he broke away from Peter and tried to get the cure, but then he fell when he felt another searing pain in his back. Peter had slashed his back, and the cut was deep._

_"Ha, ha, ha! Why are you after that, boy?" Peter asked viciously. Jake tried to get up, but Peter kept him down on the bleacher with his hand. "Well."_

_Jake tried to get away from Peter's hand, but ended up getting another slash on his back. "I want you to drink it." Jake answered Peter was taken aback a bit, and got even more angry. "Never!" he refused. "But Peter. It's good for you. It will make you feel different." Jake urged, managing to get out of Peter's grasp, and reach for the cure, only for Peter to slap it away from him._

_Jake, due to his cuts, could only moved ever so slowly to where the cure landed. Once he got there, and was about to grab it when he heard a scream. He whipped around to see Peter dragging Izzy out of the room, and holding the dagger close to her throat. "You better tell me what's going on, or I'll cut her." Peter threatened. Jake gulped: Izzy or the cure? It was an easy choice: Both. Jake grabbed the cure and walked towards Peter and Izzy. "I want you to drink this. This is why we came here." Jake said showing the cure to Peter, only for him to, once again, knock it out of his hand. "I will never drink that stuff. I will never drink stuff made from the hands of filth!" Peter refused. With that, he grabbed Jake and pinned him on the bleachers along with Izzy. He grinned at them."You two are going to pay... painfully-"_

"Uh... Earth to Jake!" Jake was snapped out of his thoughts as Blake called him. He shook his head to see that he was back in reality. "Sorry." he whispered. "I can't tell you guys. You wouldn't understand..."

Blake walked closer to the pirate boy, putting an arm around his shoulder, much to Jake's disgust. "Why I course we'll understand. Besides, we can relate to your problems..."

Something about that sentence suddenly set Jake off as he roughly shoved Blake's arm away from him. "I bet you _can_ relate to it!" He growled with rage. "You verbally **_and_** physical abuse us or any other people close to us whenever you want! I don't see why us being abuse doesn't please you! You hate us, and love to see us be miserable! So why the sudden change in feelings?! Tell me that!"

Everybody was a bit shocked at Jake's sudden rant. Well, except Blake, who was expecting it. "Well, even though for my standard... getting abused really sucks."

Now it was Izzy's turn to talk. "That sound's like something _you _don't seem to understand considering how you treat us." She pointed out.

"Hey! There are times where I can be... well... warm hearted..."

"Do you even have a heart?" Cubby asked out of curiosity.

"Of course not, Cubby." Jake declared.

" I do too have a heart." Blake protested. "You may not believe it, but I do have a heart. Now tell me and my crew what had happened with this abuse, and we'll leave you alone."

Jake sighed. If telling them the truth would get them out of his hair, then it seemed like the obvious choice. He started to explain.

"Okay. If you want the truth, then you'll have it. Well, it all started when Peter Pan came back to spend some time with us. He asked to speak with me alone, and when I did, he asked if we had been taking good care of Never Land. I of course said yes, but added 'I think so'. That's when all of a sudden, Peter started getting violent and punched me. Then he started to abuse Izzy and Cubby as well. We tried to find out what happened, but we would end up getting caught and painfully punished. Soon, we decided to go to the island he was last on to find answers, and it turned out it was the work of evil lava from a volcano. The cure was a potion. It wasn't easy, but we managed to get him to drink it."

Blake was really interested by these facts. Jake and his friends really had a rough time.

"But." Jake continued. "It wasn't exactly over. Izzy, would you like to take over."

Izzy nodded and began where Jake left off.

"Somehow, Jake had been affected by the evil lava, and was hurting me out of love. He seemed a lot more savage and violent than Peter was, so I was beaten up and bruised pretty bad. And the worst part was I couldn't tell anybody about the 'love' because Jake would hurt me. Thankfully, Peter came back to help me, and I accidentally told him. He tried to protect me, but Jake had found out. He nearly _assualted _me." When she said that, she sent a small glare in Jake's direction. She continued on. "But I was to cure him myself by kissing him."

The second she said that, the Dark Pirates burst out laughing. They couldn't believe that Izzy solved her problem with just kiss. True love kiss much. Jake glared at the laughing crew. "Oh shut it, you three. It's not as dumb as you think. It cured me."

"I can't believe that you... you... you KISSED him!" Blake blurted out behind laughs. "That has to be one of the stupidest ways to get some... some.. someone back... to normal...!"

Jake huffed. He knew that would think it would be stupid. Maybe he shouldn't have told them at all. "Now you see why we haven't been around. Those events made us so emotionally broken that we weren't ready to face anybody else. So we took a long break from exploring Never Land."

The evil pirate crew had soon ceased their laughter and now understood the good pirate crews problem. "Well, we're all very sorry about all of this. We hope that you feel better." Blake said quietly. With that, the villains left, with Blake calling for their pirate ship, The Luck O'Ship (Or Lucky for short).

The good pirate crew went into their hideout, to make sure that the Dark Pirates hadn't wrecked anything. Thankfully, they didn't. As they got ready for bed, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby started to reflect on the night before. Would those nightmares affect their everyday lives? The evil lava possessions already did, so hopefully the nightmares didn't. Soon, the crew went to sleep, hoping to have good dreams.

Unfortunately, their hopes were crushed as they had even more nightmares that were even worse than before, especially Jake. Second time: Crazy antics and violence. Third time: Abusive friend. Fourth time: Punishment for being sneaky.

Jake's Nightmare

_"JAKE! IZZY! CUBBY! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE PRICKS!"_

_Peter's raging voice frightened the young pirate crew as they hid from him. They had tried to find out what happened to him by searching in his room. But unfortunately, he had caught them… again. Now they were hiding in a closet, hoping that Peter wasn't close._

_"WHEN I FIND YOU ALL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! MAYBE THEN, YOU'LL THINK TWICE ABOUT SNOOPING AROUND IN MY ROOM WHILE YOU ROT IN HELL!"_

_Okay, scratch that. He was close. Okay, scratch __**that**__. He was __**really **__close. Izzy and Cubby snuggled up close to Jake as he had his arms wrapped around them. He wanted to protect them from Peter, but there was no doubt that Peter would find them. "Don't worry, guys… it-it'll be okay… Peter won't really kill us. He's just… blowing off some steam…" He tried to assure his friends._

_His friends smiled at him, for they knew he could always be certain and brave about things. But deep down, Jake was even more afraid then Izzy and Cubby seemed to be. The way Peter was acting right now, it made him wonder if Peter really was going to kill them. __**He's just mad. **__Jake thought. __**He would never ever kill us. He'll probably give us a beating as punishment. Maybe we shouldn't have gone back in his room, for we knew what would happen… darn.**_

_As Jake thought this, he could hear Izzy and Cubby sobbing with fear. He held them closer and began shushing them quietly. "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you… I won't—"_

_"Think again, pirate brat!"_

_The three pirates jumped when they heard that sinister voice. They looked up, and to their horror, Peter was standing in the doorway. He sure looked furious, as if he was about to rip all three of them to shreds. Another thing was, that his eyes were not the same brown color they have always been… they were a dark red color, and they were glowing. Despite his angry look, his lips were curved into a devilish smirk. But that's not the surprising thing. The real shocker for the crew (Especially Jake) was, in Peter's hand, something they thought he would never ever use…_

_A gun._

_A black gun._

_A black pistol at least._

_"Prepare to die, you little weasels." Peter hissed as he raised the pistol. Right in front of Jake, who tensed up. Izzy and Cubby started to cry again, pleading for Peter not to shoot. Peter just laughed evilly. "Oh, don't think I won't pull the trigger. I wouldn't have to do this if you just stayed out of my room!"_

_"Peter please." Jake spoke up. "We're ever so sorry. We won't go into your room without your permission ever again—"_

_"SHUT UP!" Peter shouted. "It's too late for 'sorry' Jake. You all are gonna pay for this… with all of your lives…"_

_Now Jake had tears streaming down his cheeks. How could all of this have happened? Why did it happen? What did they do to deserve this? Jake winced in pain as Peter slammed the barrel of the pistol on top of his head, causing him to fall over. "Any last words before I end all of you?" Peter asked, his voice getting a bit demonic. Jake rubbed his head—the spot where Peter hit him—and looked at his friends, who were still crying. Peter growled. "Shut up you little crybabies!" He began to aim the gun at Jake, who just laid there, too afraid to move._

_"Peter…" Jake started. "I hope you know—"_

_"Too slow, Jake."_

_With that, Peter pulled the trigger three times._

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Jake woke up panting.

He looked around to see that he was not in the closet, but in his room… in his bed. He sighed with a mix of relief, and frustration.

"Another nightmare…" he muttered, getting out of bed. He figured that he need some fresh air, so he decided to go outside, but not before checking up on Izzy and Cubby, making sure that they were sleeping peacefully. As the pirate boy walked outside, he couldn't help but feel a lot better as a breeze gushed by him. He sighed. This was the fourth nightmare he's had in a row. These nightmares he and the crew have been having have been getting worse and worse.

"Oh boy..." Jake sighed again. "Why do we have to have these nightmares? Why won't the wrath just leave us alone?"

The twelve-year-old looked up at the sky and saw a very bright star. The brightest in the sky. Closing his eyes, he whispered something that would hopefully help his and his friends problems.

"Cocka-doodle-doo. Peter Pan, we need you."

**Well, it seemed that Blake and his pals really know what's going on, and the crew is still having nightmares. And yes, The Dark Pirates have their own ship named Lucky (It looks like Bucky's gonna have a competition) I hope this wasn't too rushed or anything, I wanted do to a little time skip, because I'm not planning on dragging this story out too long. (I hope you understand) It was long though. Anyways, here's my next question for you all.**

**Q: In 'The Wrath's Revenge' what did Jake do when Izzy refused to answer his question about her dream?**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you later. And don't forget to review please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Peter's lullaby

**Hi guys! I want to thank you for the belated birthday wishes. They're really nice. Also, I wanna thank you for 35 reviews. Wow! You guys are the best. Anyways, time for review responding.**

**lacywing: Thanks for the wishes, Lacy. Ryoko, you are correct. Here are your gold doubloons. (Gives Ryoko gold doubloons). And as for Lucky, he looks just like Bucky, shape and height and all. The only difference is that you know how Bucky has a blue and white sail. Well, Lucky has a red and black sail. Almost like a mini Jolly Roger. Oh yeah, he has a bell as well. And and has a life of his own too.**

**mr cartoon: Thanks for explaining the flagship. Also, as for your questions. I think Shawn hurting Izzy and Cubby is enough to tick Jake off. (I don't know how to seem to miss some of your questions. I apologize). Also, I think having Shawn fly sounds like an epic idea. Oh yeah, you're correct for my question. Here are your gold doubloons. (Gives mr cartoon gold doubloons)**

**JesusFreak93: That's right. You saw Peter with a pistol (But it was just a nightmare). And you are correct for my question. Here are you gold doubloons. (Gives Emily and Amelia gold doubloons). Also, thanks for the wishes.**

**shortchick2000: You are also correct. Here are your gold doubloons. (Gives shortchick2000 gold doubloons)**

**Miikaastarter221: You are also correct. Here are your gold doubloons. (Gives Miikaastarter221 gold doubloons)**

**peter pan fandom and fan: Don't worry. They're just nightmares.**

**Okay, now that that's over, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: May contain some mushy friendship between the pirate kids and someone special.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 8: Peter's lullaby

Jake walked back into the hideout, wondering if Peter Pan really would come for them. He knew that just whispering the call wouldn't help. Peter would never hear it. _I hope Peter can help us... _he thought as he got into bed. The pirate boy almost didn't want to sleep, fearing of more nightmares. He looked at his clock, and sighed in disappointment when he saw that it was only eleven o'clock.

It hasn't even been that long since he had that nightmare earlier.

"Darn it..." he muttered quietly. He was hoping that it would at least be three to four o'clock. But nope. It just had to be eleven o'freaking clock. Sighing one more, he decided that if he got some sleep, the night would go by faster. But before the boy could even close his eyes, he was taken by surprise by a very loud rooster crow. It even woke up the others.

"Look alive little sleepyheads! I'm back!"

Now that voice sounded familiar. In fact, it sounded a lot like...

"Peter Pan!" the pirates exclaimed in surprise and delight. Yes, it was indeed Peter Pan who had woke up the young buccaneers. The redheaded boy smiled brightly as he flew towards them. "I heard your call. So I came over as quickly as I could."

_So he did hear my soft call. _Jake thought. _He must have some really good hearing._

The three youngsters got out of bed to hug Peter, and he hugged them back. "Gosh, Peter. We really need your help." Jake said softly.

"Is it old Hook again? Or that brutal Blake?" Peter asked.

"For once, no. It's these nightmares that we've been having lately. It's about the Wrath and it seemed like it doesn't wanna leave us alone."

Peter was a bit shocked. He never thought that the pirate crew would have nightmares, though he knew that Cubby had them every now and then. "Oh... well... can you tell me what your nightmares are about... if you want to?" he asked.

The pirate crew was a bit hesitant, but decided that it would help if they had told Peter. Jake decided to explain first.

"Well, my nightmares consist of evil lava possessed you." he said, wanting to keep it short.

"Mine are about evil lava possessed Jake." Izzy added.

"And mine are about some mysterious man." Cubby finished.

Now Peter was even more shocked. Evil lava possessions and a mysterious man? This was absolutely crazy... and seemed so realistic. Peter looked down at the crew as they were still clinging on to him. He could tell that when he woke up Izzy and Cubby (He knew that Jake was already awake), they had just woken up from a nightmare, being that they were had frightened looks on their face, and he could feel them trembling. "Oh, crew. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Don't worry. I'm sure that we can sort this out."

The three grinned a little. They knew that Peter would help them in any situation. But what they didn't know, was how Peter was gonna help them. Suddenly, without warning, Peter began to tickle them all, causing them to fall into giggling fits. "Maybe this will make ya feel better." he chuckled. After a few more moments, Peter stopped. The crew had to catch their breath before Jake spoke again. "Wow, Peter... you really made us feel better. But I don't think that's gonna help our problem."

Peter frowned. "Oh... well, it'll be alright. I'm sure that the nightmares will go away on there own..."

"But no matter how hard we hope we won't have nightmares, we do. And they keep getting worst than the previous one. Do you think that there's something we can do to stop this endless torture?" Jake asked with hope.

"Yeah. I'm too afraid to sleep sometimes." Izzy added.

"Me too." Cubby also added.

Peter had to think this through. It was obvious that the Wrath wasn't through with them just yet. But he didn't know what to do about it. And the crew were too scared to go back to sleep. _Ugh. _Peter thought bitterly. _This Wrath is definitely gonna be an even bigger problem if it isn't stopped. I have to make sure that these little pirates get to sleep. But how... _The fly boy thought and thought, until he remember how Wendy sung about mothers... That's it!

"Crew... do you want to hear a lullaby?" Peter asked softly.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby exchanged looks. All of them were able to fall asleep without the need of a lullaby. But if it'll help them sleep peacefully tonight, then they were all in for it. So, the three nodded in agreement, Peter grinned. "Well, then. Get into bed and I'll begin singing." The young pirates did as told, while Peter grabbed a chair and sat in it. "This is a real good one I thought up. I just know you'll love it."

"What is it about?" Cubby couldn't help but ask.

"Well..." Peter began to explain. "If you guys are having nightmares... I gotta song for you that just might help reduced them."

With that, he began to softly sing.

_**Get some sleep little pirate crew**_

_**You'll sleep peacefully until the night is through**_

_**Don't think of the negative dreams**_

_**Think happy thoughts like snow and ice cream**_

_**Don't let the Wrath get to your head**_

_**When you wake up you'll still be in bed**_

_**All those nightmares, they're not real**_

_**Thinking happy thoughts will make you feel**_

_**Great, healthy, happy and brave**_

_**That's my advice to that I have to say**_

_**Just think lovely thoughts, yes that's a must**_

_**Just add faith, trust, and pixie dust**_

_**Get some sleep little pirate crew**_

_**Peter Pan is here to protect you**_

_**I am sure you'll sleep well tonight**_

_**And when you wake up, you'll be**** alright**_

As Peter finished the song, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were all half asleep. Peter grinned. _Well, that did the trick. _He thought as he watched the crew fall into a deep sleep. He got up from the chair, and flew over to the pirates beds, giving Izzy a kiss on the cheek, and the boys a pat on the head. "Sweet dreams, guys." he whispered softly. "Let those happy thoughts beat the Wrath..." With that, he left the room. He figure that he should stay for a while to keep and eye on the crew, to make sure that they sleep peacefully.

In another room in the hideout, Peter sat at a table, reading a book, with light provided by a single candle. Even though he was trying to concentrate on the story of the book, he couldn't help but think about Jake and his crew. If these nightmares are really about the Wrath, then something must be done to stop it. Why couldn't it just leave Jake, Izzy, and Cubby alone? Why does it have to mess up their lives so badly? Heck, it shouldn't have never interfered with them.

The more Peter thought about it, the more he figure that maybe it was all his fault. _Maybe I'm the one who caused this. I was the one who went to that island in the first place. Is it really my fault? No... it couldn't be. How was I suppose to know that I would get lava on my myself? And why am I thinking about myself? This is about Jake... and Izzy... and Cubby..._

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in, guys. I know it's you." he said. The door opened, and in walked Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. All looked frightened and worried. "Let me guess... more nightmares?"

Three little nods. That was all Peter had to know was that maybe his song didn't work... well, not this time. But maybe if he sung it again, maybe it would help. "Come here, you little swashbucklers. You want me to sing again?" he asked. Again, three little nods, but this time they were a lot more eager. The three walked over to Peter, and he picked them up and sat them on his lap... well, the best way he could. After settling them each in a comfortable position, Peter began to sing again.

_This is such a soothing song. _Jake thought as he listened to Peter's smooth, soft, and soothing voice. _This might not have worked the first time, but I'm sure it'll work this time. It has to. I know we can get rid of the Wrath once and for all. I just know it. All we have to do is think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts._

**Awwwww! That was so sweet of Peter to come. What a good friend. Also, that song was an original by me. I had some trouble writing it, but thankfully, I got inspired. Anyways, that's it for this chapter, and here's my next question for ya!**

**Q: In 'Jake & Tori Stories', how did the meeting between Jake's gang and Tori's gang go? (When they first meet. Look at chapter 4 if you need to)**

**Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9: Defeating the Wrath

**Hi guys. I'm back again. I just recently posted a new chapter of 'Jake & Tori Stories'. Check it out if you haven't. Alright, time for review responding.**

**mr cartoon: I'm glad you liked the song. And yeah I'm aware of the forums you made, and I'll post on them when I get the chance. And about Shawn transforming... well, first off, everytime I think of Shawn, I think of him to be like Chase Young from Xiaolin Showdown, so a transformation to increase his powers sounds awesome.**

**JesusFreak93: I'm glad you liked the song. And you're right about my question, but how did Peter give Jake a hard time? Anyways, here's your gold doubloons. (Gives Amelia and Emily gold doubloons)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the last one, and you'll see how they defeat the Wrath once and for all. Warning: The nightmares in this chapter may be a bit disturbing, but you should expect that.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Chapter 9: Defeating the Wrath

Peter had sung his lullaby several times before he made sure that Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were all sound asleep. He carried them back to their rooms, and carefully placed them in bed. He once again gave Izzy a kiss on the cheek, and the boys a pat on the head before leaving the room. He hoped the song would help them sleep peacefully, but what he didn't know was that his song would be put up to some good use in the dreamworld.

_Jake found himself lying in the sand on Shipwreck Beach... in pain. But why was he in pain? He looked around to see if anybody else was around, but he saw no one. So why was he hurting right now? Suddenly, he found his answer... or rather, felt his answer._

_SNAP!_

_The pirate boy let out a yell of pain as he felt a strap of leather hit him hard on the cheek. He rubbed the spot where he was hit, and looked around again. Again, nobody was there. Jake was getting confused. If he was the only one on the beach, then who had hit him? How did he feel that painful smack?_

_SNAP!_

_There it goes again. This time on Jake's stomach. "W-W-W-Who's there?" He asked nervously._

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm so swift that you can't even see me."_

_Jake was even more nervous than before, as he recognized that voice anywhere. He kept looking around, but he still didn't see anybody._

_"Look above you, idiot."_

_Jake gulped, and with a bit a of hesitation, looked up. To his expectation and horror, floating above him was Peter. The redheaded boy was grinning evilly, and holding a leather strap, snapping it together, scaring Jake even more. "P-P-P-Peter... no..." He moaned, pleading for Peter not to beat him anymore. "Yes..." Peter assured him, laughing evilly. With that, he swooped down, and smacked the strap against Jake's back, causing the child to scream in pain. He did it again on Jake's stomach._

**_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_**

_"Please Peter... stop!" Jake pleaded. But Peter ignored him and continued on. Jake sighed. This has to be the worse nightmare he's had. He knew that he needed to distract himself from this torture. But how? What could he do to take his mind off the beating? What? What? WHAT? Then, he remembered Peter's lullaby. He remembered the lines of thinking happy thoughts._

_And then it hit Jake._

**_That's it!_**_ He thought. __**All I have to do is think happy thoughts. Then maybe this nightmare will be over. Maybe if I sung Peter's lullaby, I'll forget all about this beating.**_

_With that, Jake began to softly sing the lullaby. Now that made him feel better. The only problem was it was a bit difficult to sing while being hit over and over, but it was worth it. Peter continued to beat the child, but as he heard Jake singing, he suddenly stopped. While Jake was relieved that Peter has stopped, he was confused to __**why **__he stopped. He quieted his singing down a bit, and looked up at Peter, who was backing away from the bed, looking scared. Jake was even more confused. Why was Peter scared? What was there to be scared about?_

_Jake ceased his singing, and Peter came at him again. Jake cowered in fear and began singing again. Peter backed off and looked scared again. Jake was sensing a pattern here. When he sung, Peter got scared. And when he stopped, Peter got evil again._

_That's it!_

_The song! Peter's own lullaby was the solution to stop the Wrath. He grinned at Peter, and continued to sing the lullaby. Peter started to scream as he fell into the sand, as if he was in pain. "Oh what's wrong Peter?" Jake asked when he stopped singing, even though his voice didn't show any sign of worry. Peter looked at the boy in rage. "You little bastard!" he snarled. "That song... the Wrath hates that song."_

_"I don't see why you're afraid of it. You created that song." Jake replied._

_"And now I'm starting to regret it!"_

_"Whatever. Anyways, I think you gave me a good idea on how to stop the Wrath's reign of terror once and for all. Thanks Peter."_

_With that, Jake got up from the sand, and ran along the beach, leaving Peter alone. As much as he hated to just leave the fly boy, Jake couldn't take another beating. He ran as fast as he could, in search of Izzy and Cubby. He knew that he was in the dreamworld, so he had to find a way to get into their dreams. But how? __**How will I get into their dreams? I need to tell them how to stop the Wrath. But I can't from my dreamworld. I have to get into their dreamworlds. But how do I do that?**_

_Jake thought and thought, and then had an idea. If he thought about his friends really hard, and wished to be in their dreams, it would work. So he closed his eyes, and said three times. "I wish I could be in my friends dreamworlds. I wish I could be in my friends dreamworlds. I wish I could __**go **__to my friends dreamworlds..."_

_The boy opened his eyes, and found that he was not at Shipwreck Beach anymore, but standing in front of a set of stairs that led into an underground room. Suddenly, he heard high pitched screams, and recognized them anywhere. __**Izzy. **__He thought as he walked down the stairs. __**This must be her dreamworld. **__As he got down the stairs, he was horrified at a sight that he almost thought that he was looking into a mirror._

_What he saw, was himself, trying to undress a frightening Izzy. The poor girl was struggling to keep her close on, but evil lava possessed Jake was a lot stronger. "Don't struggle, Izzy dear. If we're gonna do this, I need to remove your clothes." he hissed as he slapped her across the face, causing her scream in pain. "Please... please don't do this. I can't take anymore pain!" Izzy pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Evil Jake smirked, continued on to remove her shirt. Suddenly, Izzy brought her right leg back and thrust it forward into evil Jake's left leg, causing him to fall and releasing his grip on her shirt._

_Jake couldn't help but giggle a little. Evil Jake got up, and he sure looked enraged. He stormed over to Izzy, and grabbed her by her hair. "You crazy little girl!" he growled. "If you wanna play that game. Fine! We'll play that game!" With that, he drew his hand back and hit her across the face once more. He grabbed a nearby belt and started to hit her over and over._

_Jake suddenly went from shocked to enraged. This doppleganger was hurting his friend, and he had to stop him. Almost without thinking, he charged at his evil twin, and swung a fist at his cheek. Evil Jake fell to the floor, and Izzy looked at him in shock and delight. "Jake!" she exclaimed. Jake helped her off the floor, and hugged her. "Are you okay?" he asked. He heard her sob._

_"No..." she whispered. "He hurt me... really bad... and he tried to... t-t-tried to..."_

_"I know." Jake said, knowing what she was about to say. He continued to hug her until the other Jake pulled her away from him. "You back off! This little lady is mine!" he snapped. Jake scoffed. "You don't deserve such a sweet girl like Izzy." he countered. "You treat her as if she means nothing to you."_

_"She means a whole lot to me!"_

_"So much that you beat her until she's on the verge of death?"_

_"No! I show her so much love."_

_"It's pain and abuse and you know it! So unless you don't want me to get physical with you, you better stop it!'_

_"Make me!"_

_"Okay."_

_With that, the two Jake's began to have a fist fight. Izzy watched with worry. Who will win? Jake tried to uppercut evil Jake, but the lava possessed double was fast and elbowed him in the gut. That's when Jake remembered the song. If he could sing, and could just get Izzy to sing it too, they could weaken evil Jake. "Izzy!" he called to her. "Do you remember the lullaby Peter sang to us?" she nodded. "Sing it!"_

_The pirate girl was confused. "But why?" she asked. "Just do it! Trust me!" he said with an assuring smile. Izzy hesitated, but complied and began to sing. When evil Jake heard her voice, he suddenly looked scared, and backed away from Jake and Izzy. "What are you doing?" he asked in horror. "That song is the Wrath's one weakness."_

_That's when it came clear to Izzy. The Wrath could be stopped by a song... and happy thoughts. She continued to sing, and evil Jake fell to the ground, screaming as if he were in pain. "Keep singing, Iz." Jake encouraged her. "And just think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts." When evil Jake wasn't looking, the good Jake helped Izzy up the stairs, and into sunlight. "Thank you, Jake..." she whispered as she hugged him again. "Thank you for saving me fro that monster." With that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jake blushed a deep red._

_"Gosh, Iz. You're welcome. Apparently, singing Peter's lullaby and thinking happy thoughts at the same time is the only way to beat the Wrath. I found this out when evil lava possessed Peter was beating me, and I sung the lullaby to distract myself. And when I did, he stopped and he seemed to have been getting weak. That's when I knew this solution, and I had to get into your dream to tell you." he explained to her._

_"And now, we've just gotta get into Cubby's dream to tell him. Right?" she asked._

_Jake nodded. "Yep!"_

_"But how? Well, how did you get into my dream."_

_"I thought about you, and wished to get into your dreams. Just hold my hand, close your eyes, and just wish to be in Cubby's dream."_

_Izzy took Jake's hand, and he squeezed it gently. Both pirates closed their eyes, and said three times._

_"We wish we were in Cubby's dreamworld. We wish we were in Cubby's dream world. We wish we were in Cubby's dreamworld."_

_After doing that, both opened their eyes to see that they were in the Indian Camp. This must be Cubby's dream. Suddenly, gunshots filled the air, and Indians were hooting and yelling. One of them, a young boy, ran over to Jake and Izzy. "Hello. Can you help us. My name is Karan. A crazy mad man is trying to shoot a little boy!"_

_Jake and Izzy gasped. Little boy? That had to be Cubby. "Do you know where we can find him?" Izzy asked hopefully._

_Karan didn't have to answer that one, when Cubby himself came running by them, screaming in fear. They tried to get his attention, but he didn't hear them and kept on running. Chasing after him was a man covered in darkness, glowing red eyes, and firing a gun at the small boy. Jake couldn't take this any longer. That man was trying to hurt his friend, and he wasn't gonna have that. He took out his sword, and ran after the man. "You guys stay here. I'm gonna save Cubby. Izzy and Karan looked on with worry._

_"Excuse me, mister!" Jake called. The man stopped running, and turned his attention to the boy. "What do you want?" he asked out of annoyance. "I thought I gotten rid of you."_

_"I don't believe we've met before." Jake replied. "But why are you trying to shoot my friend? He has done nothing to you."_

_The man scoffed. "That brat, along with you and that other kid, are a menace to Never Land. I am planning to get rid of you, and that wretched Peter Pan. Once you're all out of the picture. Never Land will be mine, and become a land full of mutants."_

_"Not if I can help it!"_

_With that, Jake ran past the man, and towards Cubby, who had stopped running. "Cubby, are you okay?" he asked. Cubby nodded. "I'm okay. I'm scared, but okay. I been trying to follow your voices to find you, but it looks like you found me."_

_Jake grinned. "Well, that great and-"_

**_BANG!_**

_One loud gunshot filled the air. Jake could almost make no sound as his back was filled with pain. Blood was spilling from his back as he fell to the ground. Izzy gasped as she ran over to the injured boy. "Jake! Jake, are you okay?" she asked, on the verge of tears. Cubby was even more scared as he looked at his friend. Jake groaned, and tried to sit up, but the pain in his back prevented him from doing so. The three pirates heard laughter behind them. Cruel, and evil laughter._

_"That was a good one, man."_

_"Yeah! You really got him."_

_"What can I say? I'm a good shooter."_

_Jake, Izzy, and Cubby looked behind them, and to their horror, not only did they see the man, still holding the gun, but they also saw evil lava possessed Peter, holding his dagger, and evil lava possessed Jake, holding a belt. All of them were smirking evilly._

_"Time to die, pirate brats." Evil Peter hissed._

_"I've come back for you, my love." Evil Jake slurred, referring to Izzy._

_"Let's get rid of these little rugrats." The man declared._

_Izzy and Cubby tried to help Jake up and get away from the Wrath as they advanced towards them, but it was very difficult. "Guys..." Jake whispered weakly. "Sing the song."_

_Cubby was confused. "Song? What song?" Izzy was the one to answer that for him. "You remember the lullaby Peter sang for us. Right?" he nodded. "Well, singing that lullaby is the only way to get rid of the Wrath for good. It's the Wrath's weakness. We also have to think happy thoughts as well." Cubby soon understood, and with help from Jake, he and Izzy began to sing._

_Like before, Evil Peter, Evil Jake, and now including the man had stopped their walking, and looked scared. They all fell to the ground, screaming as if in pain. The three pirates noticed, and decided to continued to sing. "The longer you sing that song... the weaker the Wrath get's!" the man whimpered. Jake smirked. This was working. They sung the song over and over, until the Wrath was getting was getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly, they started to dissolve._

_"This isn't over, Never Land Pirates!" the man shouted. "I will get you. Just wait and see!"_

_Jake chuckled. __**I don't think so.**_

_In just seconds, the Wrath continued to dissolved, until they were nothing._

_Jake, Izzy, and Cubby cheered. The Wrath was gone! Forever. It wouldn't bother them anymore. Not as long as they have happy thoughts. The song worked as well. Thank you, Peter. The good Peter. Karan ran over to them, and hugged them. "Thank you. You have gotten rid of the scary man." he said._

_"Yeah, thanks you guys."_

_Cubby recognized that voice. Miranda and Jennette walked over to them, and gave them kisses. "You guys are the best." Jennette complimented. The three pirates blushed. They got rid of the Wrath all by themselves. And all it took was happy thoughts... and a sweet lullaby. Jake tried to get up on his own, but was still unable to move around much due to the gunshot in his back. Miranda noticed and gasped. "Oh my gosh. You need some help." She whistled, and a small fairy flew beside her. She had long brown hair, and a red dress._

_"This is Ciara. She's a healing fairy."_

_Ciara nodded, and flew over to Jake. She blew pixie dust on his wound, and it disappeared. Jake felt no more pain. He was better. "Hey, thanks, Ciara." he said with gratefulness. Ciara giggled, almost they could only hear bells. "Yo ho, way to go!" Jake exclaimed. "It's over, guys. It's all over." he sighed._

_Izzy and Cubby agreed. Now, things will really go back to normal. "Jake...let's go back to the real world..." Izzy suggested. Jake nodded."_

_"We're gonna miss you..." Jennette reminded them._

_"Don't worry." Jake assured her. "We'll be back. Someday. Until then... smooth sailing."_

_With that, Jake and his crew held hands, and walked out of the Indian Camp, with the Indians waving goodbye._

Jake awoke with a start. He opened his eyes, to see that he was in bed, and so were Izzy and Cubby, who were also starting to wake up. Jake looked out the window to see that it was morning and the sun was shining. They had made it through the night. They had turned their nightmares into good dreams. "Good morning, crew!" Jake greeted. "Did you all get a good night sleep?"

Izzy and Cubby nodded happily. "Yeah. I was able to turn my nightmare into a dream by having happy thoughts, and singing Peter's lullaby." Izzy told him.

"I did that too." Cubby added.

"You're not the only ones." Jake said with a wink.

A few seconds later, Peter came in. "Good morning, crew." he greeted. "Did you all sleep peacefully?" The three nodded. "Yep! Your song worked, Peter." Jake said. "We found a way to stop the Wrath for good. By thinking happy thoughts, and singing your lullaby."

Peter chuckled. "See? What did I tell ya? Only happy thoughts can be stronger against evil. And you've all proven that. Now, why don't we celebrate by going on another adventure!"

The three pirates grinned at each other. Another adventure on Never Land sounded fun. They were all happy that the Wrath was gone for good. Nothing like this would ever happen again. But they all knew one thing for sure. Peter being evil. Jake being evil. Having those nightmares.

They would never ever forget those memories. Ever.

THE END.

**HOORAY! The Wrath is gone forever! Was that an ending or what. Well, that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed the Wrath series. Yeah, I'm gonna end it right here. I'm still working on 'Jake & Tori Stories' Along with another upcoming story that will be coming soon. Also, can you guess who that little Indian boy was and that fairy? Here a hint: The Indian's from Disney, and the fairy's from Nickelodeon. Another, here is my last question for you as of now.**

**Q: What did you learn from this story whole?**

**Oh yeah, about one of my stories 'Double Trouble'. I've decided that its gonna be a one shot (I think)**

**Well, I might as well you my next story title, since I don't wanna keep you waiting long...**

**(Drum roll)**

**The title of my next story is...**

**'Pirate Wedding'! (Originally named 'Hooked Up'). Because one of my readers has been dying to read it. Shout out to alice13033!**

**Alright, I want to thank you all for reading this. Thanks for all the questions. And I'll see you later. Don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
